My Perfect Life
by Pheonix Soojung
Summary: Just Read Sequel from The Love Then I Love You Hanya fict untuk Krisyeol, tentang pernikahan mereka, juga tentang seorang Kyungsoo dan Jongin. KrisYeol/ChanKris/Kaisoo/Kaidoo/Exo Story


_My Perfect Life_

Author : Im Soo Jung

Cast : Park Chayeol, Kris Wu, KimJongIn, Do Kyungsoo

Pairing :

Krisyeol /ChanKris / KaiSoo / KaiDo

Genre : Romance, drama

Disclaimer : Member milik tuhan, tapi seorang Park Chanyeol dan Do Kyungsoo hanya milik author semata XD #plakk..

Warming : Yaoi, boyXboy, Typo every where, etc.

A.N :

Hoho, ini sequel untuk fict 'The Love Then I Have you' makasih yang udah mau baca, ohoho balasan review kalian di 'The Love Then I Have You' ada dibawah ya , hehe selamat membaca... Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya? XD

_happy Reading_

_Leave Your Coment Please_

Kaki kaki itu melenggang dalam jarak panjang. Memijak dalam sunyi jalanan, karena memang tak ada satupun orang disana. Jas hitam namja berperawakan tiang listrik itu terkibas oleh angin yang tercipta karena larinya yang terlalu cepat.

Pria itu -Kris- mengangkat tangannya, melirik jam berapa sekarang. Matanya membelalak kaget, dan ia mempercepat larinya. Hampir hampir ia terpeleset karena kecerobohannya berlari, namun hanya hampir syukurlah tak terjadi.

9.08, Sudah terlambat. Acaranya akan diadakan 7 menit lagi, dan ia bahkan belum sampai ke tempat tujuannya. Waktu terus berdentang, berjalan sesuai yang seharusnya. Membuat Kris semakin gugup dengan keterlambatannya, namun syukurlah 2 menit sebelum acara mulai ia sudah melihat gereja dihadapannya.

Gereja? Ya, kesinilah tempat yang dituju Kris. Tempat yang membuat seluruh hidupnya akan berubah dalam satu hal, pernikahan.

Demi apapun, hari ini akan menjadi harinya. Kris tersenyum bahagia saat sudah hampir sampai didepan pintu gereja, namun senyumnya hilang saat tangannya meraba kantong celananya. Ada yang hilang? Cincin!

"Ugh!" Kris menggeram hingga tanpa ia sadari kakinya menghentak dengan sendirinya. Kemudian tangannya meraba seluruh kantong di pakaiannya, tidak ada apapun. Apa ia terlalu bersemangat hingga melupakan cincin itu, bagi Kris ini adalah bencana terbesar.

Ia segera berjalan kebelakang gereja. tak ingin masuk dan ia berbicara kepada seseorang disana, Pria pendek yang harus mendongakkan kepalanya jika ingin melihat wajah Kris yang berada tinggi sekali diatas tubuh tiang listrik itu.

"Bagaimana ini Kyungsoo?!" Kris berbicara panik dan ia mondar mandir sambil menendang tanah kosong. "Aku meninggalkan cincinnya dirumah!"

Pria yang dipanggilnya Kyungsoo tadi malah terkikik geli mendengarnya, seolah Kris sedang melakukan lawakan lucu. "Kris hyung, kau ini benar benar!"

Kyungsoo menarik tangan Kris dan membawanya masuk kesebuah ruangan sambil terus terkikik geli, dan itu membuat Kris berpikir Kyungsoo sedang gila. Namun tidak, Kyungsoo tidak gila. Kyungsoo membuka pintu sebuah ruangan, membawa Kris kedalamnya. Oh, kamar pengantin pasangannya harusnya didandani.

"Yeoll?" Kris memanggil, membuat pria dengan jas putih itu menghentikan bicaranya pada seorang pria berperawakan mungil yang tengah tertawa sembari memasang eyeliner.

"Ah, Kris hyung," Chanyeol - pria dengan jas putih- menoleh pada Kris dan tersenyum lebar. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Uh," Kris mengusap punggung lehernya, bingung akan menjawab apa. "Aku... Menghilangkan cincin kita."

Alis Chanyeol bertautan karena bingung, kemudian ia tersenyum kecil pada Kris. Kakinya berjalan mendekati Kris dan ia berkata dengan geli. "Sudah kuduga kau akan meninggalkannya hyung."

"Kau tidak marah?"

Seorang pria lagi datang dengan tajam menatap kearah Kris ya itu Kim Jongin, membawa kotak kecil merah. Oh itu cincin mereka! Kris mematung tanpa suara, namun dalam hatinya ia lega. "Syukurlah."

"Kau sering melupakan sesuatu, aku sampai bosan mengingatkanmu," Chanyeol terkikik sendiri dengan kata katanya.

"Hei, cepat pergi!" Kyungsoo berseru mendorong Kris menjauh. "Jongin bawa dia pergi!"

"Uh uh, kau tahu Kyungsoo?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang menatapnya juga. "Kau tampak lebih bergairah saat marah."

"Apa?!" Kyungsoo menendang tumit Jongin hingga pria itu berhentak kaget dan kesakitan. "Dasar mesum kau Kim Jongin!"

"Cepat pergi!" Kyungsoo berseru pada keduanya kemudian menunjuk kearah pintu menyatakan mereka harus keluar sekarang juga, wajahnya sampai memerah entah karena marah atau karena malu oleh ucapan Jongin padanya barusan. "Pergi! Atau acara pernikahan ini akan berantakan!"

Chanyeol terkikik melihat kedua pasangan itu bertengkar, mengingatkan pada ia dan Kris dulu. Chanyeol menoleh pada Kris dan kemudian berjalan mendekat padanya. Ia mendongak sedikit dan memberikan sebuah ciuman dalam yang singkat.

Dan Kris terima terima saja, malah menikmatinya semakin lama -bukan ciuman yang singkat lagi-. Diam diam Chanyeol tersenyum dalam sela sela ciuman itu dan beberapa saat setelahnya ia melepas ciuman itu dan tersenyum pada Kris.

"Aku menyaya-" Kris memotong ucapan Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuknya yang menempel dibibir Chanyeol.

"Katakan hal itu dialtar Yeoll," Kris menangkup leher Chanyeol menarik orang itu kepelukannya dan kemudian mencium keningnya singkat.

"Kau tahu?" Kris berkata, "sekarang kau tampak lebih cantik dari saat aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu di Cafe..."

Dan Chanyeol tersipu, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun suara Jongin mengejutkannya.

"Ohoho," Jongin menatap keduanya dengan senyum kejinya, dan menatap Kris seolah akan membunuhnya. "Oke, Kris Wu jangan berulah pada sahabat sehidup sematiku itu, tapi... Kau pandai juga melakukannya- Auu!"

Chanyeol menggetok kepala Jongin dengan kepalan tangannya yang besar dan kemudian menatap pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu dengan tatapan marah- atau mungkin agaknya sedikit tersipu malu.

"Atas dasar apa kau mengatakan itu, huh?!" Chanyeol menatap iris Jongin seolah memotong motong tatapan Jongin hanya dengan tatapan tajam matanya. "Kau bahkan tidak tahu bahwa dulu aku pernah melihatmu berciuman dengan-"

"Stt..." Jonging menutup mulut Chanyeol sembari menatap pemilik mata foxy bulat itu marah. Kemudian ia berbisik pelan, "itu masa lalu bodoh, jangan sampai Kyungsoo mendengarnya..."

"Mendengar apa?" Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat kemudian menatap Jongin dengan wajah datar dan dingin, "bisik bisiknya sudah cukup, cepat keluar."

Kris tersenyum menatap Chanyeol yang sedang berdebat dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo, menurutnya Chanyeol akan terlihat lebih Cantik pada saat saat seperti ini.

"Hei!" Pemuda Eyeliner itu -oke panggil dia Baekhyun- datang dan kali ini menjitak kepala Kris dan Jongin bergantian kemudian mulai marah marah. "Kalian seharusnya tahu ini kamar Uke! Para seme seharusnya menunggu pasangannya diluar, bukan disini!"

Jongin hanya tertawa terkekeh kemudian tersenyum jahil, ia membawa Kris keluar dari ruangan itu dan memberi sebuah kedipan mata singkat kepada Kyungsoo.

_MPL_

"... Menerima Park Chanyeol sebagai istriku dalam suka maupun duka," Kris berkata gugup kemudian menoleh kearah sang pastor, demi mata Kyungsoo yang sangat sangat besar ia belum pernah segugup ini dalam hidupnya.

"Dan kau Park Chanyeol, menerima Kris Wu sebagai suamimu dalam suka maupun duka?"

"Ya," Chanyeol tersenyum sebenarnya ia agak tidak enak dengan kata kata 'istri' yang dikatakan pastor didepannya kepada Kris tadi, karena bagaimanapun juga ia lelaki dan ia harusnya juga jadi seorang 'suami'. "Aku menerima Kris Wu sebagai suamiku dalam suka maupun duka."

Kris mengambil cincin disakunya kemudian menyematkannya kejari jari Chanyeol, kemudian memberikan yang satu lagi kepada Chanyeol agar lelaki dengan Foxy Eyes itu dapat menyematkan cincin itu dijari jari Kris.

"Aku menyayangimu, mencintaimu lebih besar dari apapun," Chanyeol berkata setelah ia berhasil menyematkan cincin itu tanpa kesulitan.

Kris hanya tersenyum, namun kemudian ia diam. Bodoh, ia lupa harus melakukan apa. Mata Chanyeol yang menatapnya dalam telah menghentikan kinerja pikirannya, dan ia malah melamun ditengah tengah pernikahan ini sembari menatap Chanyeol gugup.

"Hyung?" Chanyeol memanggil, membuat Kris tersentak. "Kau tak apa?"

"Aku... Aku..." Kris berkata gugup menggosok lehernya gemetaran, namun kemudian ia berkata.

"Aku.. Mencintaimu juga, Park Dobi..." Kris tersenyum namun ia tetap merasa gemetar, ah Kris memang selalu merasa gugup didepan Park Chanyeol.

"Kris," Kris tersentak mendengar Chanyeol mengatakannya, karna ini kali pertama Chanyeol memanggilnya tanpa embel embel _'hyung'. _

Kris tersentak dan menatap Chanyeol, menatap mata bulat itu dalam sekali hingga Chanyeol dibuat gugup karenanya.

"Cium aku," Chanyeol berbisik, agar para keluarga dan teman temannya yang datang kepernikahan mereka tak mendengarnya. Namun Kris hanya menatapnya terlampau bingung.

"Apa?"

"Cium aku!" Chanyeol berbisik agak keras supaya pria didepannya ini dapat mendengarnya dengan lebih jelas lagi.

"Cium?" Oh tuhan Kris, apa yang kau lakukan?!

Chanyeol memutar matanya sembari tersenyum, kemudian memajukan langkah selangkah kedepan agar ia bisa lebih dekat dengan Kris. Kemudian menarik Kris mendekatinya.

"Hidupku akan lengkap," Chanyeol berkata mendongak dan mendekati bibirnya kebibir Kris, membuat Kris tegang akan deruan napas seorang Park Chanyeol. "Hanya dengan adanya kau..."

Seluruh pemilik mata mata dalam gedung itu bersorak, menatap Chanyeol dan Kris. Kris pun tersentak karena Chanyeol yang tiba tiba menciumnya dalam sorak ramai orang orang disana.

"Hoho!" Itu suara Jongin, "sudah kubilang, ternyata kalian bisa melakukan ciuman itu juga!"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang bersorak dengan bising, namun dalam diam ia tersenyum. Dalam hatinya yang teramat dalam, sungguh ia sangat ingin mencium pria mesum didepannya ini.

"Kim Jongin!"

Dan keinginan Kyungsoo terkabul, saat tiba tiba Jongin mendatanginya dan langsung melakukan sebuah ciuman disana.

"Aku mencintaimu baby soo.."

Ohoho, hal termanis yang dikatakan Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

.

FIN

Yuhuu, akhirnya bisa publish juga -,-... Hehe gaje gaje, saya gak bisa bikin yang sweet ya? Sequelnya gaje sekali... Oh ya, balasan review kalian di fict 'The Love Then I Have You' ada difict ini... Sorry gak bisa balas karena author publish dan onlinenya lewat hape XD

**hilda2527 : **u'uh, makasih udah nge-review *kedip... Hoho, kalau Krisyeol, Chanyeol serasa kaya cewe XD, soalnya mukanya itu looohh, unyu unyu gituu... Ini udah dibuat ya sequelnya :D makasih lo udah baca...

**qyraaa : **tidakk, rated M? Anii, author tidak berasa XD, karena secara umur author masih dibawah sekali hoho... :D makasih udah review+baca

**anniewez : **samaa, author juga akan mendukung jika itu Krisyeol... :D, apakah kamu suka KrisYeol couple juga? Sama author juga suka sekali, tapi Chanyeol tetep Pacar saya doonn... #plak

**Luhaan Gege : **uhuhu, author masih belajar... :D makasih udah baca, saya emang gak berbakat bikin alur yang tepat hoho, XD...

**ren tobi : **ohoho, ini sequelnya ya... Iya iya, author juga ngerasa gak ngeh sama cerita saya sendiri *mewekDipojokan.. Sweet? Ohoho makasih udah review..

**XOXO KimCloud : **iya nih, si Chanyeol masa manggilin Kris tiang? Kan Chanyeol juga tiang, tiang apa? Tiang hati author kepadanya hoho.. Cincin yang dibeli Kris itu dari author... #ngarangKebangetan , nikahannya saya penuhi loohh hoho... Makasih udah baca hoho review lainnya ditunggu ya XD...

**park minggi : **oke, sequelnya udah ya... Makasih udah baca :D

**realyounges529 : **sipp, sequel sudah ya.. Masih udah review dan baca XD review juga yang lainnya ya... Hoho, #plak

**enchris.727 : **oh, Kris pasti gugup saat melihat wajahku yang bule ini #timbukToa, hehe bahasa saya emang banyak perlu diperbaiki, sippp saya baikin ya XD

**KrisYeolJjongTae : **hebatt, kamu sampai gak bisa ngomong... Jangan ngomong ama komputernya ya, entar dikira orang lagi ngapain hehe XD, makasih pujiannya saya terhura benar benar terhura! Suer! #kaga nyante... Apa kamu Krisyeol shipper juga? Hoho, kita sama...

**RusadanBakpao : **iya nih, XD sequelnya udah ya... Saya juga suka adegan kiss nya hoho, saya juga mau... #Digeret

**Dini Cho : **hoho, baru tahu ya, enggak kok author juga baru publish :D XD.. Romance Krisyeol itu emang sweet bangettt :D makasih udah review..

**cinnynese : **iya soalnya author suka yang manis manis macam muka author *hohoPD.. Makasih udah review ditunggu yo, review yang lainnya :D XD

**Guest : **oke, sequelnya udah ya ;) makasih udah review + baca :D

**park in : ** iya iya author setuju kalau kamu bilang gak ngerti, karena author emang gak ngerti ama cerita author sendiri :D XD... Makasih lo reviewnya..

_ImSooJung_

Itu udah semua ya? Mudah mudahan... :D, oh ya... Reviewnya ditunggu lo buat fict yang ini makasih udahh baca... Salam per-FF-an, dan..

Terima Chanyeol..

Ups!

Terima kasih XD


End file.
